The End is Nigh
by Angel McCartney
Summary: A girl named Eleanor woke up and now starts her journey with a man named Albert. They fight through hordes, scream and other such things.


(Please note this is based off the video game and not the show.)

This is a story of a teenage girl who attempted to survive the apocalypse. I'll be wiping out a bit of very private information.

Out there, somewhere in someplace in America which I will not tell you about. Why not think of a your own location? Well, there lived a lone girl named Eleanor. Last name? That's classified information, reader. What she looks like? The only info I can give is that she's brunette and slightly leaning on the short and plump side. It was a nice and peaceful day. She just woke up with a wide smile on her face. It was Saturday and that meant she had no school. She then checked the alarm clock. 11: 49 AM. Dang she slept long. If you're wondering how old she is, she's currently 16 and a half. About to graduate high school. Getting out of bed, she walked downstairs and instead of being greeted by the scent of pancakes made by her grandmother, she was greeted by the scent of blood. Scared, she took a vase as it was her only option as a weapon and walked around cautiously.

She then arrived at the kitchen only to be greeted by a very tall and brunette man, roaming through cabinets.

"Oi! What are you doing? Where's my grandmother?" She asked, raising her vase a bit. The man turned around, his eyebrows raised.

"I thought everybody in this house evacuated already. Your grandmother is already in a truck with other people. They're on their way to the shelter up north. It's pretty far away. I'm Albert, by the way."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you evacuating people?" Eleanor asked, putting down the vase, listening closely to the man.

"Don't you know? The apocalypse has started. It's been hours now. We need to get you to that shelter."

"Well, I'm in my pyjamas. Does that give a hint on why I don't know?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth, about to speak when a Walker suddenly broke through the windows. Eleanor suddenly let out a shrill scream as Albert grabbed the vase, hitting it on the head. Eleanor, still scared, suddenly clung onto Albert who then pushed her off.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked.

"A Walker. Now just change your clothes and let's get out of here. We can't waste that much time."

And at that moment, she ran upstairs instantly and didn't care what she put on. Running downstairs, she looked up at Albert with a smile. She was wearing a simple red hoodie, jeans, and some sneakers. Nothing special here. They then simply took all the fruits and canned goods they could, a knife, and Albert handed over one of his three guns to Eleanor who has never used a gun before, but she still took it anyway. She did need some good protection.

They had a quick bite out of an apple before walking on forward. Every car in town was either gone, incredibly damanged or was missing an engine and whatnot.

"God dammit.." Albert muttered, hitting the last car he found with his fist.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy and stuff.. we'll find someone or something that's useful eventually.." Eleanor said, trying to cheer him up.

And at that moment, they heard lots of groaning behind them. Looking back, both of them nearly screamed. There was a huge group of walkers behind them. Both of them then proceeded to run away.

It took them a good 15 minutes of running, dodging and hitting. They were safe, but they were, sadly, in the middle of the forest.

"We're not dead yet.." Eleanor said softly.

"Yes, I can see that, Eleano-"

"We're not dead yet! Yes! Oh! I'm just-" Albert quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Sound attracts the dead." He said, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry.." She apologized, chuckling.

So they continued walking on, getting a bit jumpy whenever they step on a branch or hear a bird chirp. The walk was quiet and peaceful. Albert liked it but Eleanor didn't, so she decided to break the silence with a question.

"How old are you, Albert?" She asked. Albert then looked down at her, raising an eyebrow before answering the question.

"I'm 23."

"Got a job yet?"

"I was just a waiter at this local restaurant."

"How'd you learn to fight so good?"

"My father would sometimes take me out hunting.."

Now, I can't really write anything else in the conversation because a lot of it was something you readers shouldn't know. So why don't we just carry on?

Well, continuing where we quickly left off, the two were still walking. They finally stopped talking and it was silent again. During the walk, they actually encountered a few more zombies. Eleanor was still slightly scared, but managed to hit a walker or two on the head.

Albert suddenly stopped in his tracks. They were in an area with a lot more trees around them than the other open spots which gave him a good idea.

"We should set up a small base here.."

"I thought we were on our way to the shelter thing?"

"Hey, it's only for tonight."

"But it's only two in the afternoon."

Albert was clearly annoyed. He was about to open his mouth and say something but shaking his head, he simply replied with something among the lines of 'we deserve a break'.

So, the two set up a small tent and collected some sticks and stones and stuff to make a fire when it gets dark. They couldn't really find a thing to sit on but they didn't complain. They then sat down on the grass and proceeded to eat from the tin cans they got.

The two ate peacefully. It felt relaxing, really. They felt that they were safe again. Like the walkers weren't eating everything and everyone in sight. It was like everything was normal again. The two simply shook their heads to that idea. From what they've seen, they had a feeling that nothing would turn normal again.


End file.
